Crazier
by dance in storm
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi kau seharusnya tidak menegangkan ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu. Itu tidak baik dan bisa membuat orang lain salah paham padamu. Okee?" / Sejak kapan terakhir kalinya kau mendapati orang lain tersenyu m padamu, Natalia? Selebar itu? Seriang itu? Adakah siapapun di dunia ini yang pernah berbicara selantang dan sekritis itu terhadap dirimu? RnR? Thank you


**Coba bikin AmeBela deh.**

* * *

**I've never gone with the wind**

**Just let it flow, let it take me where it want to go**

**Till you open the door, and there's so much more**

**I've never seen it before.**

**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings.**

**But you came along and you change everything.**

* * *

Pemandangan di luar tampak biasa sekali. Musim dingin dengan butiran salju yang turun dengan lembut. Melayang perlahan di udara, terombang-ambing oleh putaran angin—lalu mendarat di tanah tanpa suara. Langit tampak kelam tanpa sinar mentari yang bersembunyi di balik awan mendung.

Biasa sekali.

Bola matamu hanya memandang datar pada semua itu. Semua serba putih. Musim dingin memang musim yang sangat membosankan bagimu. Semua tampak datar, polos—tidak menarik. Musim dingin adalah musim terakhir yang kau inginkan ada di dunia ini.

Bersangga dagu, kau alihkan wajahmu dari permukaan jendela besar yang sedari tadi kau tatap. Kau kembalikan konsentrasimu pada buku di depanmu. Perpustakaan yang sepi ini sering menjadi pilihan terbaik bagimu untuk mengasingkan diri. Menjauh dari yang lain. Menyngkir dari dunia sekitarmu.

Ah, menyingkirkah? Atau justru kau bukan menyingkir, tapi 'tersingkir'? Bukan 'menjauh', tetapi 'terjauhi'?

Bukan begitu, **Natalia Arlovskaya**?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, tanpa sadar kau sedikit memicingkan matamu pada tulisan di buku di depanmu. Dan tanpa sadar kedua tanganmu mengepal, seolah siap merobek helai-helai buku itu menjadi jutaan lembaran kecil.

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Crazier © dance in storm**

**Inspired by Crazier (c) Taylor Swift  
**

**Main Pairing: AmeBela (AlfredNatalia)**

**Warning: AU, (might be) OOC, cheesy, etcetera etcetera**

* * *

Kau sadar kok, jika dirimu seolah menjadi manusia terakhir yang ingin dikenal dan dijumpai oleh sebagian besar banyak orang. Dan kau sadar, bahwa kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka atas sikap mereka—kau tahu bahwa kau harus menyalahkan dirimu.

Gadis yang dingin, gadis yang beraura kejam, mengintimidasi, aneh, _freak_, dan menyebalkan.

Semua pasti menganggapmu begitu, Natalia. Kau tahu. Jangankan orang lain yang akan terbirit-birit kabur jika bertemu denganmu (baik itu lelaki atau perempuan!), bahkan Kakak laki-lakimu sendiri saja gemetaran jika kau dekati. Demi Tuhan, kau hanya mendekat atau menyapanya saja, dia pasti sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan akan mencari sejuta alasan untuk mampu kabur darimu.

Kau tahu, sekali lagi, kau tahu bahwa kau adalah manusia terakhir yang ingin dikenal dan dijumpai oleh sebagian besar—semua orang, bahkan keluarga mu sendiri.

Kau hanya mendengus ketika memiliki pemikiran tersebut.

Tidak seperti kau bisa melakukan apapun terhadap hal itu, kan, Nona besar? Apa kau meminta untuk menjadi seperti ini? Inilah kepribadianmu—sebuah hal yang kau dapatkan secara alamiah dari pengalaman hidupmu. Dilahirkan dari keluarga bangsawan Eropa Timur, dengan keluarga besar nan harmonis, kau harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit selepas meninggalnya kedua orang tuamu. Keluarga yang terpecah belah. Saudara-saudara yang hilang entah kemana. Hidupmu yang bagaikan Cinderella, harus terjerembab bagaikan hidup gadis Korek Api ketika kau merasa sendiri. Ketika bahkan teman-temanmu mulai menjauhimu. Ketika bahkan Ivan—kakak laki-lakimu, juga menjauhimu.

Apa ini semua salahmu?

Jika, ya, apa pedulimu?

Toh, tidak seperti kau membutuhkan mereka saja. Kau bisa berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakimu sendiri. Kau mampu tetap menatap langit dengan kedua bola matamu –kau tidak butuh siapapun untuk apapun. Jadi, peduli setan mereka ingin menjauhimu atau tidak.

Ya, kan, Natalia?

Ya, kan?

…

Natalia?

…

PLUK.

Pemikiranmu putus bersamaan dengan langkah kedua kakimu yang terhenti. Sehabis dari perpustakaan, kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, karena bel juga sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Tetapi kini sepertinya kau harus sedikit lebih terlambat lagi.

…Mungkin?

Kau menunduk untuk menatap apa yang membuat langkahmu terhenti.

Bola sepak?

"Hei, bisa tolong kembalikan padaku?"

Mendengar suara itu, kau menoleh ke sumber suara. Karena sepertinya yang dimaksud dengan 'kau' oleh seseorang itu adalah dirimu—disekitarmu sudah sepi murid karena bel akhir periode istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Dan tatapan iris violetmu bertabrakan langsung dengan iris biru muda.

Biru muda, yang membuat pikiranmu, entah kenapa, langsung teringat akan indahnya warna langit musim wilayah-wilayah tropis.

"…Tolong?" dan pemuda itu—orang yang tengah kau tatap, hanya meringis heran. Mungkin tidak mengerti mengapa kau tanpa sadar menatapnya sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Dan entah kenapa, kau memalingkan wajahmu.

Meneruskan langkahmu.

Tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh bola itu.

**-oOo-**

"Hei, kau yang waktu itu, kan?"

Kau tengah berdiri di tepi jalan untuk menunggu supir pribadimu menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Tetapi pandangan bosanmu ke arah jalanan di depanmu buyar ketika suara tadi menyapa gendang telingamu.

Sediki terkejut, kau menoleh ragu ke arah sampingmu. Melihat rambut pirang dan iris biru muda di balik bingkai kacamata itu, memorimu lantas mengulas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kau hanya terdiam, menatapnya dengan pandangan bosanmu pada pemuda yang kini menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya padam—.

Senyuman lebar?

…Senyum?

"Hei, apakah ini memang hobimu untuk membiarkan orang lain merasa tolol karena berbicara sendiri?"

Natalia…

Benarkah?

"Hmpfh!" pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya, lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi kau seharusnya tidak menegangkan ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu. Itu tidak baik dan bisa membuat orang lain salah paham padamu. Okeeee?"

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan terakhir kalinya kau mendapati orang lain tersenyum padamu, Natalia? Selebar itu? Seriang itu?

Sejak kapan terakhir kali orang lain mengajakmu berbicara? Tanpa rasa takut? Tanpa rasa ngeri? Tanpa ekspresi ingin kabur?

Dan…

Apakah kau ingat, siapapun, siapapun di dunia ini, pernah berbicara selantang dan sekritis itu terhadap dirimu? Adakah? Pemuda yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui namanya dan tidak mengenalmu, begitu beraninya mengkritikmu?

Apakah kau ingat, Natalia, ada orang lain selain pemuda itu?

Kau tidak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika telingamu mendengar suara klakson dari mobil yang berhenti tepat di depanmu.

**-oOo-**

Kau berjinjit tinggi-tinggi sembari sebelah tanganmu berusaha menggapai sebuah buku yang tertata di bagian rak paling tinggi. Ya, perpustakaan lagi. Kemana lagi? Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktumu untuk berada di kantin, atau di halaman sekolah, atau di taman, atau cukup bergosip ria di ruang kelas bersama teman-teman perempuanmu.

"Ck!" Kau mendecak kesal ketika kau tidak kunjung menggapainya. Padahal kau kira kau termasuk wanita yang memiliki tubuh tinggi. Tetapi nyatanya rak ini masih jauh lebih tinggi darimu.

Kau semakin menjinjitkan kedua kakimu, hingga mungkin kau akan berdiri dengan ujung jemari kaki—layaknya para penari balet. Tetapi sesaat sebelum kau kehilangan keseimbangan, kau mendapati buku itu telah terambil dari tempatnya.

"Kau harusnya meminta tolong, daripada seperti ini. Kau bisa jatuh, itu bahaya."

Ketiga kalinya.

Ketiga kalinya, Natalia. Ketiga kalinya ini kau menatap iris biru muda itu.

Tetapi bedanya, dari jarak sedekat ini, kau seolah tengah menatap hamparan langit yang luas. Atau menatap palung samudra yang paling dalam—dengan kekuatan magnetnya untuk menghisap pandanganmu, hingga kau tidak sadar bahwa pemilik mata yang tengah kau tatap tengah memberikan pandangan heran padamu.

"…Buku…mu?" ujar pemuda itu tak yakin, sembari menyodorkan buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

Tersadar, ekspresimu sama sekali tidak berubah sekalipun kau kepergok memerhatikannya lebih lama. Tanpa berbicara apapun, kau menerima buku yang disodorkannya—sembari secara kilas, menatap _name tag _yang ada di blazer pemuda tersebut.

**Alfred Jones**.

Hanya sekilas, sangat sekilas. Karena setelah itu kau berbalik dan menjauh dari sana. Tanpa berbicara apapun.

Tidak juga terimakasih.

Entah kenapa, untuk kali ini kau sedikit membenci dirimu sendiri.

**-oOo-**

Alfred Jones.

Itulah nama dari pemuda yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia kembali dari perpustakaan dan menuju kelas, dahulu.

Alfred Jones.

Itulah sebutan dari pemuda yang memberimu senyuman terlebar, yang pernah kau dapatkan dari orang lain—tidak dari Kakakmu, bahkan tidak dari kedua orang tuamu.

Alfred Jones.

Itulah panggilan dari pemuda yang berani mengkritikmu. Berani menasehatimu. Berani berdiri sedekat itu denganmu—tanpa takut, tanpa sungkan, tanpa merasa terintimidasi oleh Putri Es seperti mu.

Dan itulah nama dari pemilik iris seindah langit daerah tropis.

"Natalia Arlovskaya, bukan?"

Kau sedikit berjingkat kaget karena jujur, kau baru saja sempat memikirkan pemuda itu. Dan kini tiba-tiba di hadapanmu, tepat di hadapanmu, objek pikiranmu hadir dalam bentuk nyata. Terduduk. Di kursi di depanmu. Tepat. Di depanmu.

Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu. Darimana dia tahu… Ah. Bicara apa. Tentu saja. _Name tag _yang kau pakai sudah jelas mengatakan semuanya.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau hanya terdiam. Bahkan kau tidak memberi perubahan ekspresi apapun untuk pemuda di depanmu ini.

"Heiiii… ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan terus begitu?" ujar Alfred sembari menunjuk mukamu. Berani sekali… "Cemberut terus begitu. Kalau kau terus begitu, nanti yang lain takut padamu."

Pemuda ini tidak punya otak atau tidak punya hati untuk menjadi lebih sensitif dan sopan? Kau orang asing baginya, bukan?

"Tentu saja, aku adalah pengecualian. Sekalipun wajahmu jutek begitu, aku tidak takut. Karena aku adalah Hero! Yeah!" Alfred berteriak sedikit keras sembari menjentikkan jemari kanannya—pose _so-called _heronya itu.

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya kau merubah ekspresimu. Dari datar, menjadi heran.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kau mengucapkan sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Idiot."

Natalia, kau memang bukan tipe orang yang pandai bermanis kata.

-oOo-

Kau tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu pagi ini bertemu lagi dengannya di perpustakaan.

Alfred Jones.

Seperti biasa, ia langsung saja tanpa sungkan terduduk di meja di depanmu.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini terus? Mencari ilmu boleh, tetapi coba kau keluar. Di luar sana banyak sekali yang bisa kau lakukan selain membaca buku."

Entah mengapa, kau merasa tidak suka dengan nada maupun ucapannya. Entah ini karena kau memang mulai tidak menyukai sikapnya yang terlalu _oblivious_ itu atau karena pagi ini kau mendapati Ivan telah berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Jauh lebih pagi, hingga ia tidak menyentuh sama sekali sarapan yang telah kau buatkan untuknya.

"Pergi," ujarmu datar dengan ekspresi yang kosong pula.

Alfred membelalak menatapmu, "Kenapa?"

Mulai saat itu, kau yakin bahwa dia benar-benar idiot.

"Kau mengangguku."

"Kau juga tidak sedang membaca apa-apa. Hanya melamun menatap jendela."

"Kau mengangguku melamun."

"…demi apa?" Alfred memberi senyum patah, "Kau tidak—."

"Kau siapa, sih?" oke, sepertinya kau tidak mampu menguasai dirimu sekarang, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menanggapi ucapanmu. Kenapa kau selalu dan selalu menggangguku? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Kenapa kau terus tersenyum idiot seperti itu? Berani mengkritikku? Kau ini siapa?"

Kenapa dia berbeda? Mungkin seperti itu yang ingin kau katakan, Nat?

Kenapa Alfred tidak seperti Ivan? Atau seperti Katsuya, Kakak perempuanmu? Atau seperti Raivis atau Eduard? Atau seperti yang lain?

Kenapa ia tidak pergi? Kenapa ia tidak takut padamu?

Alih-alih takut padamu dan menyadari kebodohannya, Alfred malah tertawa ringan.

Lalu, setelah tawanya mereda, ia tersenyum lebar, sembari menatapmu.

Menatapmu. Tepat. Di kedua matamu.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai percakapan hingga seribu tahun ke depan."

Natalia.

Kau tahu, Alfred Jones benar-benar berbeda.

* * *

**I watched from a distance as you made life your own**

**Every sky was your own kind of blue**

**And I wanted to know how that would feel**

**And you make it so real**

**You showed me something that I couldn't see**

**You open my eyes and you make me believe**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan sekarang juga!" bentakmu sedikit kesal pada pemuda yang sedikit menyeretmu dengan sebelah tangan, membawamu keluar dari sangkar nyamanmu—perpustakaan.

Kau berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Alfred terlalu kuat bagimu, secara fisik atau mental. Karena bahkan ketika kau memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi-mu yang terkenal itu, alih-alih menurutimu, dia malah tertawa dan tetap membawamu pergi bersamanya.

Dan berhenti di samping lapangan basket.

"Kau disini saja dan cermati penampilanku," ujarnya sembari menatapmu dengan riang.

Sedangkan kau hanya memberinya pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Dafuq.'

Tanpa memberimu keterangan lebih lanjut, Alfred segera berlari ke tengah lapangan dan mulai men-_dribble _bola basket yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Menggiring kesana, menggiring ke sini. Dengan melakukan teknik ini, teknik itu. Bergesit kesini, bergesit kesitu. Berlari, berjalan. _Shooting_ dari sini, dari sana.

Dan sebagainya.

Dan sebagainya.

Dan kau hanya menatapnya.

Ia yang berlari. Ia yang dengan serius menggiring bola. Ia yang memekik pelan ketika berhasil mencetak angka. Dan ia yang sesekali menoleh ke arahmu dan memberi senyum lebarnya.

Musim dingin.

Padahal salju masih turun dengan sedikit deras di sekitarnya. Kenapa ia bisa sesemangat itu?

Dan kenapa… kenapa Alfred tampak begitu bersinar di matamu? Tampak berkilau di tengah lingkupan kosongnya salju. Bagaikan sebatang Bunga Matahari yang tumbuh di ladang salju Siberia.

Meski sedikit ragu, akhirnya seulas senyuman—meski sangat samar dan kilat, hingga kau yakin tak ada yang menyadarinya—terlukis di bibirmu.

-oOo-

Entah apa yang terjadi, kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Kau tidak sadar, kau tidak mengerti. Semua rasanya terlihat buram dan terjadi begitu cepat. Semua tampak membingungkan hingga kau yakin bahwa kau tidak tengah bermimpi.

Alfred Jones, entah kenapa pemuda itu kian hari kian dekat denganmu. Ia datang tak diundang, dan bisa pergi begitu saja—seperti setan saja. Ia akan selalu menyerocos kesana-kesini, tertawa karena ini dan itu, dan sebagainya. Semua ekspresi yang tidak bisa kau berikan. Semua ekspresi yang tidak bisa kau tunjukkan. Dan semua ekspresi yang selama ini tak pernah mampu kau dapatkan—selain dari dirinya.

Dia akan selalu mengkritikmu.

"_Coba kurangi sedikit nada dinginmu saat berbicara, Natalia_. _Buat mereka tahu bahwa kau pribadi yang menyenangkan_."

Atau,

"_Kuajak kau ke kantin sekarang. Biar kau tahu betapa enaknya hamburger di sana, biar kau kenal siapa teman-teman dekatku, biar kau tahu tempat duduk yang paling PW di sana, dan biar kau tahu, kau tahu semua hal yang tidak kau ketahui selama ini_."

Atau,

"_Cobalah tertawalah lebar-lebar. Seperti ini nih, perhatikan…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Nah, begitu. Bisa, kan? Kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik."_

Dan…

"_Aku yakin, kau pasti semakin terlihat cantik jika kau lebih sering tersenyum, walau sedikit saja_."

Dan kau tidak pernah ingat bahwa pujian apapun yang pernah Ivan berikan padamu, mampu membuat kedua pipimu terasa memanas seperti saat itu.

Alfred Jones benar-benar membuat semuanya terasa berbeda.

-oOo-

Kau tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya kau menggunakan sebagian besar periode istirahatmu dengan mendekam di dalam perpustakaan sekolah.

Karena akhir-akhir ini, daripada perpustakaan, kau lebih memilih pinggiran lapangan basket, kantin, dan taman sekolah. Bahkan kau sering meluangkan waktumu untuk berdiri di depan balkon kelasmu, sekedar untuk menatap kelas lain yang tepat berada di depan kelasmu. Atau kau akan berdiri lebih lama di tepi jalan raya—sekalipun sopir pribadimu telah datang—hanya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Seperti sekarang, berdiri di tengah terpaan salju, di tepi jalan raya di depan sekolahmu. Sesekali tatapanmu mengarah ke samping, ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Berharap, berharap kau akan segera mendapati—

—Alfred Jones melangkah lebar-lebar ke arahmu.

"Menunggu jemputan lagi?" tanyanya riang—seperti biasa. Hingga terkadang kau heran, makan apa pemuda itu hingga energinya seperti tidak terbatasi demikian.

Kau hanya terdiam sesaat, lalu berucap datar, "…Kau sendiri?"

"Oh! Aku terbiasa berangkat dan pulang sendiri—syukur-syukur jika aku mendapat tumpangan dari Arthur ataupun Ludwig. Tetapi aku lebih suka jalan kaki, sih. Selain tidak begitu jauh, juga bisa sekalian jalan-jalan sore."

"Oh…," responmu datar. Kau memang bukan tipe orang yang gampang menjadi _talkatve_.

"Jika kau tidak dijemput, bagaimana jika kau pulang bersamaku? Rumahmu searah denganku, kan?"

Kau menolak, tentu saja. Kau ingin menolak, karena jelas-jelas kau tahu bahwa supir pribadimu tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Lagipula kau tidak terbiasa berjalan kaki—apalagi di bawah terpaan salju begini. Rumahmu juga cukup jauh.

Tetapi…

Senyuman itu. Mata beriris langit daerah tropis itu….

Seolah menghipnotismu agar kau menganggukkan kepalamu.

Dan melupakan jemputan pribadimu, yang beberapa saat kemudian sampai di tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatmu berdiri menunggu.

-oOo-

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Kau sendiri pasti heran, ini pertama kalinya kau menjadi pihak yang mengawali pembicaraan di antara kalian. Perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan santai di tengah salju yang turun dengan lembut dan tak begitu deras. Sepertinya Alfred tengah begitu menikmati keadaan sekitar—atau dia saja yang idiot, pikirmu—untuk mampu mengucapkan apapun agar tidak membuat perjalanan ini terasa canggung dan aneh, bagimu.

"Ya? Tentu saja. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," ujar Alfred tanpa ragu.

Kau memandang datar pada jalanan di depanmu, sembari semakin memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku mantel putihmu.

"…Kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku?"

Alfred terdiam. Sekalipun kau tidak tengah menatap wajahnya, kau bisa membayangkan dia yang tengah memberimu pandangan heran, "…Ah. Pertanyaan ini lagi."

"Jawab saja."

"Aku tidak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menjauhimu. Kau manusia biasa, kau bukan monster, bukan alien, bukan penyihir, dan bukan _scone _Arthur. Kenapa aku harus lari darimu?"

Sedikit merasa geli dengan jawaban Alfred, kau berusaha menahan tawamu, "…Kau seharusnya mencari terlebih dahulu tentangku dari yang lain, sebelum kau berani mengenalku."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya pelan dan tenang, "Mereka takut padamu. Mereka menjauhimu. Mereka berpikir bahwa kau mengerikan."

Tanpa sadar, pandanganmu melunak. Sadar atau tidak, kau tidak mampu menyangkal bahwa ada rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat itu, "…_Well_, itu benar—."

"Itu karena mereka tidak mengenalmu, dan kau tidak mengijinkan mereka mengenalmu," potong Alfred, "Nah, sekarang katakan, mengapa aku harus percaya dan mengikuti omongan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu?"

Di detik itu pula, kau menoleh.

Menabrakkan tetapan violetmu dengan iris birunya yang tengah menatapmu pula. Entah untuk apa, tetapi kau berusaha mencari kebohongan yang terungkap dan kebenaran yang tersimpan dari dalam tatapan itu.

Tetapi tatapan itu terlalu jernih. Terlalu biru. Terlalu dalam…

Hingga daripada mencari kebenaran atau kebohongan, kau malah tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi selain mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di depanmu.

Indah.

Dia sangat indah.

Dia sangat indah hingga pada detik itu pula, kau mengucapkan asma Tuhan dengan segala ke-esaanNya.

Sangat indah, hingga rasanya kau ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Entah karena mata itu, atau karena senyuman itu, atau karena ucapannya yang jujur, membuat seluruh hati dan jiwamu bergetar halus.

Halus, dan menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang saat dahulu kau memikirkan Ivan.

Saat menyadari bahwa semua terlalu berlebihan bagimu, saat menyadari bahwa kau tak mampu menampung semuanya lebih lama lagi, kau hanya menunduk, "…Idiot."

Dan membiarkan tetesan pertama terjatuh dari sebelah matamu.

Begitu. Kau hanya tertunduk. Terpejam. Menggigit ujung bibirmu. Menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik tebalnya helai ponimu. Mencengkeram erat kain bagian dalam saku mantelmu.

Begitu.

Hingga kemudian kau rasakan kehangatan melingkupimu. Melingkupimu. Dari segala arah. Melingkupimu. Seolah melindungimu dari badai di sekitarmu. Dari rasa dingin. Dari rasa beku. Baik terhadap fisikmu, ataupun terhadap hati dan jiwamu.

Alfred Jones memelukmu.

Diam, dan memelukmu. Seolah dengan lingkaran kedua lengannya yang hangat, ia mampu mengutarakan sejuta kata yang kini tak mampu diutarakan oleh lidahnya yang kelu.

-oOo-

Setiap musim dingin, pasti akan diakhiri oleh awal musim semi.

Musim dingin yang beku dan dingin sudah berlalu. Dan kini datanglah musim semi. Musim dengan limpahan sinar mentari. Musim dengan hijaunya pepohonan yang beberapa bulan sempat tampak mati. Musim dengan kicauan burung yang terbang ke sana-kemari. Musim dengan awan seputih kapas. Dan musim dengan langit sebiru samudra.

Rasa beku meleleh oleh pancaran sinar mentari. Rasa mati tersingkir oleh mekarnya bebungaan dan rimbunnya pepohonan. Kekeringan terganti oleh basahnya limpahan curah hujan. Dan dingin tergantikan oleh rasa hangat. Nyaman.

Jika seperti itu keadaan Bumi, maka seperti itulah keadaan Natalia.

Ia adalah musim dingin. Musim dingin yang beku. Musim dingin yang sepi dan menyendiri. Musim yang menawarkan kekosongan. Musim yang melingkupi apapun dengan kesan kematian. Membuat tumbuhan terkesan mati. Membuat hewan-hewan harus berdiam sepi. Membuat manusia terkadang ingin menjauhi dekapan dinginnya yang sunyi.

Dan Alfred Jones adalah musim semi. Musim semi yang cerah. Musim semi yang indah. Warna rambutnya seolah melukiskan sinar sang surya. Cerah kedua matanya seolah membuat siapapun memimpikan luasnya langit dan dalamnya samudra. Senyumannya seolah membuat mekarnya bebungaan tampak tak terlihat istimewa. Dan tawanya seolah mencerminkan _euforia _alam semesta.

Natalia dan Alfred.

Musim dingin dan musim panas.

Dua entitas yang berbeda. Dua entitas yang tak sama.

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau muram terus begitu?" tanya Alfred padamu ketika kalian terduduk di tepi lapangan basket pada saat periode istirahat waktu itu.

"Ivan tidak memakan sarapan yang kubuatkan untuknya lagi, pagi ini," jawabmu tanpa merasa perlu untuk berpikir dua kali.

"Hah~~," Alfred menguap bosan, "Ivan lagi… Ivan lagi. Kapan kau bisa menerima jika dia tidak menyukaimu, sih?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak menerima dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Eh?"

Kau menoleh, dan memandangnya yang memberimu tatapan terkejut, "Dasar idiot. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Kakak kandungku sendiri."

Dan saat bibir itu tersenyum, entah mengapa kau turut melakukan hal yang sama—meskipun tidak selebar dan secerah miliknya.

"Kalau begitu…," dia mengerling jenaka padamu, membuatmu separuh ingin tertawa dan separuh ingin menjitak kepalanya, "Siapa yang kau sukai?"

Siapa?

Siapa yang disukai oleh musim dingin yang beku dan mati seperti dirinya? Siapa yang dirindukan oleh jiwanya yang sehampa dan sekosong padang salju Siberia?

"…Kau harus menebaknya."

"Berikan aku petunjuk kalau begitu," ujarnya semangat.

"Dia berambut pirang."

"Oh, ya?" kau sedikit geli ketika melihat nadanya yang bersemangat itu.

"Beriris biru… indah."

"B—benarkah?" sedikit kikuk, dia melepas dan menaruh kacamatanya dalam saku blazernya.

Melihat kedua iris itu tanpa lindungan lensa, tanpa sadar kau terlupa akan semua yang hendak kau ucapkan. Bahkan kau terlupa akan semuanya. Semuanya, selain kedua iris di depanmu.

Yang indah. Yang ternyata jauh lebih indah tanpa lindungan lensa, dan dari jarak sedekat ini.

Membuatmu serasa terjatuh dan tersesat di dalamnya.

Namun kau merasa nyaman.

"…Dan dia memiliki pribadi yang ceria, semangat, dan…," kau membalasnya sedalam tatapan kedua matanya padamu, "…hangat."

Dia tampak tercengang oleh ucapanmu. Kedua matanya menatapmu seolah kau baru saja mengucapkan rahasia yang paling indah yang tak diketahui alam semesta. Entah bagaimana perasaannya, kau tak tahu. Yang jelas adalah bahwa kau sangat menyukai ekspresinya tersebut.

Sangat suka.

"Natalia—."

"Dan namanya adalah Toris."

"Guh!"

Dan kau tertawa melihat dia bersuara tersedak seperti itu.

Ya.

Benar.

Kau. Kau—Natalia Arlovskaya. Tertawa.

"Apa kau bila—tunggu, sejak kapan rambut Toris menjadi pirang?" tanyanya heran, mengingat kembali pemuda kelas tiga yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, sangat menyukaimu.

Kau tertawa lirih untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu kau menahannya, hingga terbentuk senyum tertahan di bibirmu. Bersamaan dengan pandanganmu yang menatap geli bercampur gemas, kau menggumam, "…Idiot. Alfred idiot."

Untuk sesaat, dia tampak tidak mengerti. Tetapi kemudian, mungkin pesanmu tersampaikan padanya karena beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau antisipasi sebelumnya.

Dia menciummu.

Pelan. Ringan. Sekilas.

Hanyalah sapuan ringan kulit bibirmu dengan kulit bibirnya, yang begitu cepat.

Tidak pernah kau antisipasi—namun sepertinya juga bukanlah hal yang akan kau sesali.

"Natalia Arlovskaya!" teriaknya setelah ia berdiri, lalu menjauh darimu sembari tertawa. Tentu saja, ia berlari menjauh—sebelum ia mendapatkan cekikan kedua tanganmu di lehernya, "Natalia Arlovskaya! Natalia Arlovskaya! Natalia Arlovskaya!"

Kau hanya menatapnya berang, sejenak. Sebelum kau melembutkan pandanganmu sembari mendengus lirih.

Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan memanggil namamu begitu.

Idiot sekali, kan?

Tetapi bukankah karena keidiotannya itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain? Yang membuatnya tampak begitu indah? Begitu cantik? Begitu bersinar?

Bukankah karena keidiotannya itu pula yang membuatmu semakin tergila-gila dan tergila-gila pada apapun yang dilakukannya?

Bukan begitu, Natalia Arlovskaya?

* * *

Selesai

* * *

**Baby you show me what's living is for**

**I don't wanna hide anymore**

**You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around**

**You make me crazier**

**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**

**You make me crazier**

**And crazier.**

* * *

**Bagi seorang Author, Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya. **_**Feedback **_**adalah semangat bagi kami untuk terus melangkah #bleh! :) Tapi, serius 0.0**

**Mari dukung cipta karya dengan membudayakan **_**feedback **_**selesai membaca~~ :D**

**RnR eaw, Qaqaaa~**

* * *

**Thank you.  
**

**From FHI With Love,  
**

**dis  
**


End file.
